


Улыбка

by Kamarien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Poetry, белые стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Что можно увидеть в глазах у джедая?
Kudos: 1





	Улыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zayanphel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zayanphel).



> Написано в 2018г подарок для Mary-Vigadel (Zayanphel), удивительному человеку, необычайному стихотворцу и просто хорошему другу.

Мы, пока живём, улыбкой  
Закрываем бездну глаз:  
Вдруг посмотрят ненароком  
И увидят чью-то смерть.  
Вечность ведь - она такая,  
Может краем напугать.  
А ведь это нам не надо;  
Пусть живут, беды не зная,  
До окраины времён.


End file.
